under the moon lit lake
by undiscovered nightingale
Summary: Harmony’s childhood was no a picnic in the park after her parents moved away from Ipswitch but now that she’s back can Tyler her childhood friend help fined out about her past? And what connections does it have to do with covenant? pleazzz COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

I remember that person so clearly he was the only good memory I had that made me feel warm again. Whenever I'm sad or lonely, I remember him my best friend the boy with the beautiful blue eyes, the same boy who's cheek would show a hint of red when our hands would touch. Though he brought back so many wonderful memories, I would always remember the one that shattered my world. The day I had to leave him, my best friend.

**Flash Back**

_"Harmony were leaving in ten minutes"_

_"Ok mom I'll be right there" after calling out to my mom I turned back to the one and only person that could ever make me smile for real. The boy with dark brown hair and big blue eyes that even the ocean envied._

_" I have to go soon Tyler but I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you" I tried so hard not to cry as I said goodbye to the one person that mattered most to me._

_"I wish you didn't have to go, I don't want you to leave me" he said as his voice shook a bit at the end._

_"Well I have to go now. We're leaving soon," I said as I looked at my feet. I was about to turn around but then the next thing I knew a pair of strong arms wrapped around me engulfing me in a big, warm and protective hug._

_"I'll miss you Harmony" Tyler said kissing me on the forehead before placing a box in my hand and telling me not to open until I get in the car. And with that I watched little 11 year old Tyler wave me good bye._

**End Flash Back**

I know I vowed not to look at my past but I couldn't stop the memories form flooding back into my mind as I looked out at the trees passing me by. Although I did miss Tyler very much I couldn't say that that was the worst memory to come back. The worst one is still fresh in my mined as if it had happened yesterday. About five years ago my father, mother, baby brother and Aunt died in a fire that burnt my house and life to the ground.

How it happened, not even the police could ever figure out. All I know is that I saw my aunt's eyes turn black while my father shouted some words I could not make out. The next thing I know I feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and then I'm outside. All I could do was blink in confusion as I stared at the burning house I was just in. I knew I should try and get help but what was the point? The closes house was 5 miles away. Knowing that help wouldn't come in time made my head hurt and my eyesight blur. I finally collapsed on the pavement as the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispering

That's practically all I could hear since I walked through the doors of the Spencer Academy dorms, whispering. I knew I wasn't plane enough to just go on and disappear in to the back ground but I never thought I turn so many heads. My grandmother always said that I was beautiful since I have my mom's long brown hair and my father's green eyes. Also my body's changed a lot since I was 11; my flat chest has now turned into a good size not to big yet not so small. My height is normal for a girl my age which is why I only own one pair of silver heels. Most of my friends back at Brookers always said I had the perfect body and that it was a shame that I didn't like to show it off. But what can you do I'm not the girl that likes to put on skirts and tanks because I want some attention. Actually the only time I actually think of putting a dress or skirt is when it hot, and only then would I think of it.

So that's why I was a little confused on why I was getting so much attention in my gray sweats and black tank top. I mean it's not like they never seen a girl walk around looking for her room. Now if my hair was on fire then they could stare at me all they wanted but now I was getting a little bit irritated especially since on my way over here I couldn't get my routine coffee brake. With my thoughts busy with coffee I didn't notice that I bumped into someone.

" hey watch it, look were your going next time you little bit-" sadly whatever he was going to say was cut off when the guy got a good look at. "hay I'm Aaron Abbott nice to meat you" I mean come on first he was going to call me a few colorful words and then when he sees how 'hot' I am he turns all sly and stuff, How much of an ass can you get.

"Hey" was my oh so enthusiastic reply as I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes at this guy while I tried to get up off the floor. Once I got up I tried to maneuver my way around him but just my luck it's seemed he doesn't want to leave me alone. "So you must be new here, I haven't seen you around" wow I wonder what gave that away the luggage or the blank face I had walking around the halls.

"Yah I just moved here from Brookers" I said as I tried my best to walk a little faster than usual trying to give him the hint. But guess what, right when I turned the corner I bumped into some one which leaves me to a question. Am I accident prone? Any way as I straiten myself out and getting off of umm... what was his name again. Oh yah Aaron I was about to say I'm sorry when my breath caught standing right in front of me was a boy with two beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Before:

I was about to say I'm sorry when my breath caught standing right in front of me was a boy with two beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Return to Top

I opened my mouth to try to at least say something but I couldn't, nothing came out. It felt like I just got the air socked out of me, well technically I did get the air socked out of me but that's not the point. The one word that came out of my mouth as I stared right back at two beautiful blue eyes was.

"Tyler" and even then it came out as a whisper I wasn't even sure it was him until his eyes became wide that's when I knew this was Tyler Simms, The boy of my memories. I didn't think he would recognize me but when his eyes trialed down to my neck his eyes got even wider. I looked down to see that my necklace must have fallen out of my shirt when I was on the floor.

This wasn't no ordinary necklace this was the necklace he gave me right before I left Ipswich.

**Flash Back**

_I was sitting in the car already missing Tyler, when I remember the box he gave me a few hours ago._

_"Mom, do you remember that box I told you to save it for me?" I shyly asked my mom._

"_Yes dear I remember that box" she said with a knowing smile on her face, they always did that at least mine and Tyler's mom. Whenever we asked or said something about each other our moms would always look at each other and give that smile like they know something, For some reason it always made me blush._

_"May I see it please" I asked while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my face. I quickly took the little box into my hands and opened it up. What I saw made my breath catch and my eyes water, inside was the most beautiful necklace I ever seen. In the center of the silver chain was a shape of a moon but right I n the corner was a blue diamond the same color of Tyler's eyes. I quickly turned around to see something written on the back. __**You are the moon that lights up my night sky. **_

_As I put my new necklace on one thing popped into my head, __**and you are the stars that keep me company when I'm alone. **_

_**End Flash Back**_

"Harmony is that really you" Tyler said as his voice shook a little when he said my name.

"Hay dumb ass next time watch were you going" Aaron replied as he glared at Tyler from down on the floor. Way to kill the moment jack ass was one of the many beautiful sentences that were going through my head at the moment.

"Jeez were sorry dip shit we were too busy paying attention to things that actually matter, like this beautiful thing right here." Said a cocky blond from behind Tyler, it wasn't like I didn't know who he was. Tyler and I always hung out with Reid when we were younger, along with the other sons of Ipswich.

"So what brings you to our humble a bow?" wow did he really not notice me, me the girl he use to torment by putting worms down her shirt.

"Certainly not you Reid" was all I could say as I rolled my eyes and continued to pull my luggage past them. It wasn't until an arm wrapped around my waist did I remember Aaron was still here, sadly.

"Come on baby let's not pay attention to these losers" who does he think he is talking like were going out I mean come on he has jack ass written all over him, It's kind a hard to miss. I looked at Tyler that had one of his eyebrows raised to me as if asking if I was serious.

"First off I'm not your baby, second mined getting your dirty hands off me!" I replied as I jerked away from his grip.

"Well well looks like she doesn't want to come with you Aaron" Reid said as he grabbed my luggage and took the paper with my room number on it while walking through the halls. Aaron just gave all of us these dirty looks and stomped off.

"So you must of herd of me, seeing as you already know my name "are you serious he still doesn't know who I am.

"Reid it's me Harmony" I said looking at him weirdly when he stopped right in front of me just to turn around at look me over.

"Liar, Moony was flat-chested" he said in a matter-fact tone honestly he hasn't changed much.

"Reid I've grown up a lot it's not like I'm going to stay the same" honestly this guy he's so- hey wait. " That's not true I wasn't so flat." Man give me a little credit, gosh I was just 11 years old puberty didn't kick in yet.

"Yah but she probably still be flat" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"God Reid you can still get on my nerves" I tried to stop grounding my teeth a trait I gained from being around Pogue so much.

"Oh shit you really are Moony, Wow congratulations on those" He said with his cocky smile.

"Ewe Reid, ewe and stop calling me Moony!" that was his little nickname for me when we were young. Ever since he walked in on me changing he called me moony.

"Sorry moony but that's what you are" as he eyed me up and down, again! Err "pervert!" Wow that was a nice comes back kudos to me.

"hehe that was a nice one, right Tyler, did you think of that one all by yourself" god him and his stupid snickering why does he have to snicker anyway, Ah hold on I'm getting side tracked. Wait Tyler, I forgot he was with us right now, he's just so quiet right now, weird.

"Tyler, are you ok?"God why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my teeth? Is my hair ok? Wait were did those come from. Anyway back to Tyler.

"Hay baby boy you ok?" Reid asked Tyler as he waved a hand in front of Tyler's face, "come on man are you alright? Your making me worry baby boy"

"What yah Reid I'm fine sorry I was thinking about something" was all Tyler said before he looked away at me.

"I don't think I like you thinking man it's not good for you." Said read with his grin of Evil at least that what I think. Any way I look up to see that my door is just right there.

"well thanks you two I guess I'll see you later k" holding a conversation is not one of my strongest suits. Maybe if I wasn't so busy looking at them walking away I wouldn't have missed the pair of glaring eyes coming from the end of the hall way.


	4. chapter 4

Everything was going fine I had my morning coffee and my first three classes have been good. It wasn't till I got to P.E. that my stomach dropped, normally I love P.E. but when what we're doing is swimming I feel like running out of the room. My grandmother already informed the school about my problem sometimes with water. So I was wondering why the P.E. teacher made me dress up.

"Miss.- the schools already informed me about your problem just stay here till I get done instructing the girls of what they'll do today." Coach Conner spoke to me the minute I got out near the pool.

"all right girls today we will be in pool number 2 you all get a partner and switch after one of you does 10 laps got that" and with that they all left to do what they were told. I looked around and was amazed that they had more than one pool sure I knew Spencer Academy loved swimming but to own three pools wow. Coach Conner walked up to me and told me to fallow him to the first pool which seemed to be the biggest.

He blew his whistle and waited till all the guys turned around and lined up.

"Boys I need someone to help miss with her swimming can anybody help."

Almost all the boys raised their hands coach Conner rolled his eyes at this.

"Danvers, Parry, Simms, Garwin, come here, your all good swimmers can one of you help miss?" the coach asked. "I'll do it "replied Reid just before Tyler could open his mouth. In a way I was happy Reid was going to help me if I was in the pool with Tyler then he probley find out about my problem and that would be embarrassing.



"All right the rest of you go back to practicing, Garwin you're in pool three" with that coach walked away to go check on everyone else. "Nice to see you guys again" I hug Caleb and Pogue. "Nice to see you too we missed you harmony" they both smiled as they went back to what they were doing. Tyler was looking at me as he walked back with them.

"So does it happen as often as it used to?" Reid asks me with a serious look in his eyes. Everybody probley thought I couldn't swim or was scared of the water but that wasn't my problem. Reid knew about my problem he was the only one who knew with the acceptance of my grandmother. "No not that much just sometimes I can't help it." I replied as we were already to the pool number 3 I noticed it was smaller than the rest in length and was probley just 8 feet deep this is probley were they put the beginners.

"Alright moony get in the water" Reid smirked at me as I got in and glared at him. "Alright now let's slowly go under alright" was what he said as he grabbed my arm and we slowly went under the water. You see my problem with the water is that I get flash backs sometimes when I'm under water which causes me to just drift off till I come out of my flashback and by then I'm already out of breath. So I always had to have someone watch me if I went swimming. As we went back up Reid smiled at me asked if I would like to race. Being that I loved to see Reid get beat at anything I agreed but I already knew he would win I mean the coach already said that he was one of his best. We did 2 laps before I felt eyes glaring at me I turned around to see who it was. But no one was there so I just went back to swimming with Reid we only had 10 minutes left till class was over so Reid let me do whatever I wanted while he flirted with one of the girls. I was going under the water when one of my memories came to me full force.

**Flash Back**

"What are you chicken?" 10 year old Reid said as he splashed around in the water.

"No, I just don't feel like it" I said softly as I looked down at the sand beneath my feet.

"Yah right! Moony scared of the water!" Pogue yells out from where he was. I was about to yell at him for calling me moony when Caleb interrupted me.

"Come on both of you guys quit it, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to" he said with a warming smile.

"Aww come on Caleb you know it's true" both Pogue and Reid yell out. Just before a bunch of water hits them."

"Knock it off you two, just leave her alone ok!" replied Tyler as he walked out of the water to walk up the sandy shore to be face to face with me.

"It's ok, I understand, if you want we can both just walk around." He said softly as he looked into my eyes with so much kindness I thought my heart would burst from the intensity.

"No it's alright you go and swim I was just going to look for sea shells anyway" was my reply as I looked out into the sea. Tyler was the only one who knew I didn't know how to swim. He looked at me not sure of what to do. "Alright ill go but just call out my name if you need something." He sighed as he turned around towards the shore glancing at me one last time before jumping into the water.

I looked at the shells in my hand not one of them really looking beautiful. I've been walking around the beach for 2 hours and it's only been 30 minutes since I could no longer hear Tyler and the guys splashing around in the water. I was about to turn around and head back when I saw something shiny from on top of the hill just a few yards away. When I got up to the very ledge of the hill and bent down to pull the shell out of the two rocks it stood between.

"Come on you stupid thing come out already!" I yelled out all my frustration. It wasn't until I pulled it out that I noticed that I was already half way off the edge. And that the final pull made me fall right off the cliffs edge. I tried to scream but couldn't get anything out before I hit the icy cold water. Little electrical shards hit me as I plummeted deeper into the ocean. And yet for some reason I felt oddly calm looking up at the sun threw the water as little colorful fishes swam past me.

Every second that past I felt something pull at my head yanking me into a dizzy and foggy state. Until darkness was creeping into to my view and I could no longer see anything. But a second later I felt to arms wrap around me and pull me against a warm chest as the person swam up out of the water. The minutes my head was out I took in as much air as I could get. Just thankful to feel the wind against my face.

It wasn't until the person gently put me on the ground did I notice who the person was. Looking down at me were two piercing blue eyes. The only thing was that this boy didn't have brown hair but blond instead.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Reid as he looked down at me with a look that said he wanted the truth and he wasn't taking any bull.

"I was trying to get this shell when-"I tried saying but I couldn't get any further because Reid decided to cut in.

"a shell!, it didn't look like you were just getting shells, I come out here to look for you because baby boy got worried about you and right when I spot you, you jumped OFF THE CLIFF!" Reid said trying to make me understand the gravity of what just happen sink in. And the truth is it did sink in **hard.**

"I'm sorry Reid, but really it was an accident I didn't mean to." I said softly between sobs. I pulled my cold hands up to my face to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"it's ok harmony I didn't mean to yell… I was just scared." Reid softly cooed to me as he sat beside me and pulled me into his lap so I could cry onto his shoulder.

"You were?" I whispered after a few minutes of just having Reid hold me.

"Yah moony I … I thought I lost you." Reid said in a heavy voice as he played with my hair.

"Thanks Reid you're like a brother to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way little sis." He said as he kissed me on the forehead and pulled me up. As we turned around and saw Tyler, calube, and Pogue walking our way with different expressions on their faces. Pogue had a crooked grin on his face while Caleb had an eyebrow raised and a worried look on his face. And Tyler, well Tyler expression was something I couldn't get, he looked emotionless and as he looked at me I swore I thought I saw a hurt flash through his eyes before it was gone.

"Come on you guys it's going to be late by the time we get home." Tyler said in a monotone voice. Reid looked at me and before I knew it I was on his back.

"Don't worry moony I got you" he said, in an even lower "and maybe one day I'll help you learn how to swim."

That's when I knew Reid knew I couldn't swim and surprisingly he didn't tease me about it. As the rest of the group looked at us with confused glance with the exception of Tyler as to why Reid was giving me a piggy back ride. But to me it was more than a piggy back ride it was a growing bond that said he be there to carry me when I fall

**End Flash Back**

"Moony you ok" Reid asked as he held me in his arms with a worried glance.

"Yah I'm fine I just ….. You know" I said pulling away from him as I tried to get out of the pool. "Yah it's a good thing you were in the shallow end otherwise things could of got a little more drastic."

We both got out and went our separate ways since everybody was already going to the lockers. I took one last glance at the pool and kept walking to the showers.


End file.
